Most computer applications are managed separately from resources that are used by the applications. For example, an SQL database is created and managed from a different toolset than the web application that uses the SQL database. This leads to increased management complexity and cost. Existing management tools tend to assume that applications are designed, built and deployed as a unit. In actual practice, most applications are built incrementally. Current management tools and models are ill suited to handle the elastic nature of application development and deployment.